


Through hell's gates (the ground shakes)

by XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, idek what this is, weird alien creatures of my own creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper/pseuds/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper
Summary: I wasn't exactly sure what to rate this so in the end I went with T just to be safe 'cause it's kind of a... dark fic, I guess? idk. This fic is kind of just a little look at what happens to the people the Doctor saves. As I was writing it I was kind of picturing the tenth Doctor and Rose, but it's open for interpretation. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've never written for this fandom before, you've been warned. This fic just sort of accidentally happened when I was free writing. XD Any feedback would be great. :)
> 
> Title from Ruelle's Take It All, specifically this bit:
> 
> Through hell's gates  
> The ground shakes  
> And valor wakes  
> And so it begins

~*~*~*~*~THEN~*~*~*~*~

 

 _Tick, tock. Tick, tock._ The clock _tick tocked_ its way to midnight.

 

It had begun.

 

They were released, one by one, flying, screaming into the night. No one heard the racket they were making, no one saw a thing despite the sea of flapping wings overhead. They circled above the barrier, not yet able to breach it and terrorize our world, but it wouldn’t hold them for much longer. They were already throwing themselves at it, claws tearing, teeth biting, wings beating. All that could be seen of the barrier was a faint translucent red shimmer, but it was holding, they hadn’t gotten through. Yet.

 

Their beady eyes were locked on the ignorant people below, mouthes drooling with anticipation. They were getting smarter, starting to time their attacks so they were all hitting it at the same time, and the first cracks started to spiderweb across the barrier, dark, red liquid seeping through, dripping down on the people below like a blood rain. It wouldn’t be much longer now.

 

The humans finally started to take notice when the thick liquid began raining down more heavily as more cracks spread and a drop landed on a man’s head. Frowning, he reached a hand up to touch it, brought the finger in front of his eyes, and started screaming. More joined in as they, too, noticed the blood or blood-like substance coming down from the heavens. (More like hell.)

 

The creatures were roaring, nothing but hatred and hunger in their souls. The combination of their roars and violent throwing of themselves against the barrier created a sound akin to thunder when it slipped through the cracks and reached the human’s ears, and that’s what they thought it was. And why wouldn’t they? They had no idea of the darkness that existed all around them, it was the only logical explanation that their tiny minds could come up with. Ignorance is bliss.

 

With one final blow the barrier gave, releasing a terrible torrent of beasts and red liquid. The humans’ screams intensified and they ran for cover. The creatures were closing in on them fast.

 

But then… a sound amid the chaos. How it was audible over the overwhelming combination of terrified screams, alien roars, and the onslaught of blood rain, no one could tell, but it was the sound of the universe so maybe that had something to do with it. A blue box blinked into existence, and out stepped a rather skinny fellow wearing a yellow raincoat with the hood pulled up, almost covering his eyes. A girl was close behind, holding a black umbrella. Upon closer inspection, the man appeared to be holding some kind of glowing blue stick in one of his hands.

 

“Who—who are you?” a woman asked, as if that were important right then. The monsters were approaching… 

 

Squinting through the blur of red, she could almost swear she saw him smile.

 

“I’m the Doctor,” he shouted back. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be all right!”

 

She scoffed, disbelieving. 

 

~*~*~*~*~NOW~*~*~*~*~

 

“And that’s it, that’s all I remember,” she told her husband after she related the story to him for the 20th time.

 

After the “Doctor”—what kind of an introduction _was_ that, anyway? Doctor _who?_ —spoke, it was as if no time had passed before she was waking up in her own bed, safe and unharmed, though her husband had informed her—and many people had since confirmed this—that it was the next day.

 

Everyone she spoke to thought she was crazy, talking about nameless doctors and blood raining from the sky and those terrible _creatures_. Apparently all anyone else had seen or heard (or at least, all they remembered) was a regular storm, with normal-colored rain, and the typical thunder and lightning. She hadn’t believed them, though, she’d seen it with her own _eyes_ , but when she looked outside the streets were slick with water, not blood, and there were no beasts nor blinking blue boxes nor men or women appearing suddenly to save the day to be found.

 

They say perhaps it was a dream. _It didn’t feel like a dream._ Well, maybe simply her imagination acting up on a dull rainy day. _I never could have thought up such a thing._ She’s crazy, then. _Perhaps. Or maybe everyone else is blind to the truth. Maybe their teeny tiny brains refuse to acknowledge something they don’t understand, something they don’t believe to be possible. Maybe, just maybe, what I saw was_ real.

 

She’ll never know.


End file.
